Episode 31 (4 June 1985)
Synopsis Pauline is loaded onto the ambulance as Dr. Legg chastises Arthur for not calling him sooner about Pauline's health. Dr. Legg tells Arthur that he will hold him personally responsible if Pauline loses her baby. Ethel looks after Lou during the commotion, but Lou manages to offend Ethel whilst they talk. Michelle notices a bike in the Square and makes Kelvin take it over to Andy's to see if it is his. Andy confirms it is not his bike. Ali arrives at The Vic and asks Angie to give him and Sue some money as a gesture of goodwill following his car's damage. Den overhears the conversation and tells Ali to leave. Later, Sue attempts to get money out of Angie, but Angie points out that neither party have insurance to cover the cost of the damages done to each car. At the launderette, Andy loses his temper with Arthur, telling him that he should have picked up on Pauline's stress sooner. Kathy defends Arthur and tells Andy to do his washing at home. Saeed and Naima continue to go behind each others backs to get Sue and Ali their money, still unaware that they are overpaying them. Saeed takes money from the till each time he serves a customer, as does Naima. Kelvin walks into 45 Albert Square, looking for Michelle. He finds Lou on the chair in the living room, where she hurls racist insults at him before realising she has misjudged him. Naima and Saeed visit Den and Angie, attempting to get money off of them to help pay for Ali and Sue's car. There, the pair realise that they have both been paying off the £400 for each other behind the other's back. They head over to Ali and Sue's cafe and confront the pair about their dishonesty, refusing to pay any more money. Ian heads over to Andy's house with another bike he has found to see if it is Andy's. Andy gets annoyed at Ian, assuming he has been set up by his friends to wind him up. Tony notices that Sharon is wearing the bracelet he bought for Angie. He tells Angie he wants the bracelet back, but Angie refuses to give it to him. After having a heart-to-heart with Den and reassuring him she is only his, Angie tells Tony to move on. Sharon and Kelvin meet in the launderette, where Sharon reassures Kelvin that his father's affair is over. Dr. Legg finds Arthur in the pub and digs at him for drinking. Arthur has a go at Dr. Legg before returning home and finding that Ian has cooked a dinner for the family. Lou invites Kelvin to the meal, and tells Michelle to go and find him. Andy is woken up from his sleep by a policewoman who informs him that his bike has been retrieved. As a deflated Tony hangs out with Kelvin, Michelle tells Kelvin that he has been invited to theirs for dinner. Kelvin runs off and leaves Tony on his own. Upset at losing Angie and being abandoned by his son, Tony walks outside and slumps against The Vic. Cast Regular cast *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Hassan Osman - Michael Evangelou (Uncredited) *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin Guest cast *Alison Howard - Elaine Donnelly (Credited as "W.P.C.") Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *43 Albert Square - Backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and Lou's bedroom *Bridge Street *Foodstore *Laundrette *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I'd get your house in order Arthur, before it falls about your ears.' Category:1985 Episodes